Las Lanzas De Traicion
by KaozDevastazions
Summary: El tiene un legado Que Cumplir no Solo eso Tiene Una meta, todo el mundo lo tiene en la mira lo Clasifican como una "amenaza" su Objetivo es Reunir las 7 lanzas de Traición y Marca Su propia Historia Dejada por su padre Muchos Conflicto el Tiene que Enfrentar aun es muy inexperto pero con el tiempo el sabrá cual es su destino El Es Un... isseiXReynare IsseixHarem
1. Lanzas de traicion

**Hola A Todos Chicos/as**

**Bueno me paso lo Siguiente **

**Por algun Motivo Durante mi ausencia Mis Historias Fueron Borradas No Se Quien Fue Pero Bueno**

**Los otro el PC anda Bien pero la Net Me jode Mucho es muy lento**

**por otra parte he estado Trabajando en varios proyecto como este así que decidí Publicarlo **

**la buena noticia es que salve los 2 fics borrado por casualidad les ise copia a todos 2.**

**Bueno es Decisión de Ustedes Yo puedo Re subirlas pero necesito su apoyo para ver si las subo o no y terminarlas**

**bueno eso era todo acá les Dejo el Nuevo Fics Mientras Veo que hago.**

**Diálogos *_***

**-...** - Dijo El líder Conversaciones Normales Etc...

**-[...]** - Bestias Poderosas Dragones etc..

**"-...-" **Pensamientos

**-{...} **Seres Ridículamente poderosos

Bueno Aca les dejo el Fics

* * *

><p><strong><em>Lanza De Traición<em>**

_Mi Nombre es Issei Hyodo Soy Un Humano/Demonio es descendencia de mi familia mi madre era Humana y mi padre era un demonio ellos murieron cuando yo nací me pusieron En Las mejores Manos de los amigos de mis padres aún era un niño mis padres adoptivos me metieron en una escuela pero no me sentía seguro por mi apariencia._

_-Hey miren ese monstruo me da asco – dijo el niño_

_Issei Su color de cabello era Rojo Su Ojos eran Negros y El Otro Rojo daba la impresión de que parecía un Monstro Sediento de sangre._

_-Jajá Seguro por su Fea apariencia sus padres lo abandonaron – dijo el otro niño_

_Issei de tal comentario se enfureció expulsando su aura violentamente asiendo caer inconsciente a los niños todo en su alrededor se tornaba negro marchitando los arboles destruyendo._

_-Issei cálmate – Dijo la madre de Issei_

_**-Inframundo-**_

* * *

><p><em>-Q-que Enorme aura, esta aura se me hace Conocida– dijo cierto Pelirojo con asombro<em>

_-amo que es esta aura incluso es mayor que la de usted – dijo una peliplateada_

_-Si lo sé, Ahora las Cosas Se Pondrá Muy interesante espero Ver tu Crecimiento– dijo el Pelirojo con una sonrisa_

_-Amo ha pasado un Tiempo desde que lo vi Sonreír – Dijo la Peliplateada _

-Lo Se solo es que me emocione por sentir tal aura – Dijo El Pelirojo Sonriendo

_**-En el cielo-**_

* * *

><p><em>Cierto rubio estaba revisando los últimos acontecimiento que han pasado en el mundo hasta que… <em>

_Un aura violenta eso temblar el cielo Desordenando todo el Lugar._

_-Q-que Poder Tan grande ha pasado un tiempo desde que sentí un aura similar a la De "El" - dijo el rubio sorprendido_

_-Hermano esta aura no será De…..– dijo cierta rubia entrando a la habitación Agitada_

_-Me temo que si – dijo el rubio serio_

_-n-no Puede Ser – dijo la rubia_

_**-En el mundo humando-**_

* * *

><p><em>-Su Poder esta Fuera De Control Hay que calmarlo - hablo Zed con una expresión de asombro <em>_**(padre adoptivo de issei)**_

_-Su Poder aun Es Inestable No Durara mucho Para que acabe Esta Ciudad – hablo Karen __**(madre adoptiva de issei)**_

_-Nos Tocó hacer El Sello Prohibido– dijo Zed_

_-Así parece, Sígueme - dijo Karen_

_Karen Formo Una Espada Con cadenas Blancas Por otro lado Zed Formo una espada Negra con Cadenas Blancas._

_-Ahora Hagámoslo Rápido antes que desate más poder – dijo Zed_

_-Sí parece que su poder esta por destruir esta Cuidad - dijo Karen Apresurándose_

_Las espadas Fueron Enterradas en el Cuerpo de Issei ya que las espadas lentamente entraban Sellando Su poder_

_-Su Poder No Tiene limite El Sello lo quiere Rechazar – Dijo Karen sorprendiéndose ya que el poder de issei se resistía del sello_

_-Su poder es muy inestable para este Sello – dijo Zed_

_Pero algo Sucedió Las cadenas que habían en las Espadas Salieron del cuerpo se Issei creando un poderoso Sello._

_-__**ARGGGGGG**__ – Grito Issei retorciéndose del dolor_

_-Maldición el Sello lo está lastimando – dijo Karen preocupada_

_-Parece que el sello Lo está asimilando ya que su poder sigue inestable por eso lo lastima pero no te preocupes no pasara nada – dijo Zed con un tono serio_

_El sello se completó los alrededores quedaron devastado sin ningún rastro de vida ya que sus padres habían creado un sello alrededor de él que pudiera comprimir por un corto tiempo su poder._

_-llevémoslo a casa- dijo Karen_

_-sí, este niño tendrá que enfrentar muchos problemas en el futuro – dijo Zed preocupado por Issei_

_-Lo se esperó que lo pueda Afrontar – Dijo Karen_

_-Si solo se sabrá en el futuro – Dijo Zed_

_**-Algunos Años Después-**_

* * *

><p><em>Los días pasaron rápido los meses Se convirtieron en años ya pasaron 10 Años desde aquel accidente En el Cuerpo de Issei tiene Diversas Cadenas En Su Cuerpo Que sellaron su poder.<em>

_-Issei Apresúrate o No llegaras a tu Primer Día De clases – dijo Karen asomándose por la puerta_

_-Sí, ya Bajo – dijo Issei en un tono neutro_

_Issei era ya un joven adolecente pero ya gracias a su apariencia no confía en nadie excepto en sus padres o personas Cercanas. _

_En la mesa estaban su padres comiendo el desayuno él ya estaba vestido con su uniforme de preparatoria comió su desayuno y se fue rumbo a su primer día en la escuela._

_-Bueno adiós padre, madre nos vemos – dijo el Issei con un tono neutro_

_-Que Tengas un buen días Issei– dijo Karen _

_La puerta se cerró dejando ir a Issei a la escuela._

_-Crees que no se burlen de El – dijo Zed preocupado_

_-No lo sé espero que tenga suerte – dijo Karen_

_Issei iba por el parque caminando llegando a la escuela todo el mundo le quedaba viendo sus Color ojos algunas persona susurraban_

_-oye ese chico no es extraño – hablo una estudiante_

_-si Viste Sus ojos Esta loco acaso dan asco – dijo otra estudiante_

_Hasta que…_

_-__**CALLENSE NO LE IMPORTE DE QUE COLOR TENGOS MIS OJOS**__ – dijo issei furioso asiendo temblar a todo los presente y hacer caer Inconsciente a muchos._

_Todos quedaron Sorprendido por la actitud del Pelirrojo._

_Issei se alejó de la escena dirigiéndose a la academia Kouh que sus padres lo inscribieron._

_El entro a la escuela en busca de su salón que se le había asignada él estaba en segundo año._

_-Debe ser acá La academia que mis padres Me inscribieron – dijo Issei sin ánimos_

_***toc.. toc.. toc..***_

_El sensei abrió la puerta._

_-Oh.. ¿Usted debe ser Hyodo issei verdad? – dijo el sensei_

_-S-si soy yo – dijo un issei nervioso_

_-lo estaba esperando pasa – dijo el sensei_

"_**-espero que nadien se burle de mi pensó issei-"**_

_-bien chicos preste atención hoy tenemos un estudiante transferido trátenlo bien, bueno pasa – dijo el sensei_

_-H-hola mucho gusto mi nombre es issei hyodo espero que no llevemos bien - dijo issei un tanto nervioso_

_-Qué pasa con sus Ojos acaso está Loco – susurro una estudiante_

_-ya le viste sus ojos es asqueroso tiene colores diferentes – murmuro otra estudiante_

_Issei solo se quedó parado apretando su puño pero lo que no sabía es que esas emociones asían Romper partes de sus Sellos._

_***CRACK…***_

_Una poderosa Aura iso Temblar la escuela Rompiendo las ventanas Haciendo Temblar a todos._

_-Oigan si vuelven a hablar algo de mis ojos les ira muy mal y no se me acerquen – dijo issei sin ningún brillo en los ojos_

_S-si Dijeron todos los presente_

_-B-bueno Hyodo Siéntate en tu haciendo – Dijo el sensei nervioso_

_-Está bien – Dijo Issei _

_**-En Cierto Edificio Antiguo-**_

* * *

><p><em>-de quien es esta aura – dijo una pelirroja<em>

_-no lo sé, pero es un poder abrumador dijo una pelinegra_

_-es muy poderosa a quien pertenecerá – dijo cierto rubio_

_-esta aura me da escalofrió – hablo una Loli peliblanca _

_-Todos busquen de quien es esta aura – dijo la peliroja_

_-hai Todos en marcha – hablo la pelinegra_

_-Si vayamos rápido – Dijo la pelirroja_

_**-En el consejo estudiantil-**_

* * *

><p><em>-De quien es esta aura es muy poderosa – dijo una pelinegra con anteojos<em>

_-No lo sé kaichou mandamos a investigar – dijo una pelinegra_

_-si los más ante posible y tráiganlo acá – dijo la chica con anteojos_

_-bien, todos en marcha – dijo la pelinegra_

_-Hai Dijeron Todos – Dijeron Todos_

_Por otro lado Issei está Sorprendido de que tuviera tal aura pero no se imaginaba que estuviera de tal magnitud._

_-Que pasa Mis poderes Se Saldrán de control- dijo Issei_

_**-[¿Oye Me escuchas Chico?]**__ - Dijo una voz en su mente_

_-¿Quién eres, donde estás? – dijo el castaño tratando de buscar respuesta_

_**- [jajá Chico veo que no me Conoces por culpa de tus sellos]**__ - dijo la voz en su mente_

_-Q-que quieres de mi Responde – dijo Issei asustado_

_**-[Cálmate, Solo quiero sabes si me puedes oír por que antes no me escuchaba]**__ - dijo la voz_

_-¿Quién eres? – dijo el issei_

_**-[Soy Lance El Emperador Negro Soy Parte de tu legado De Las Lanza de las traición] - **__dijo Lance_

_-¿Lance? ¿Lanzas? – dijo Issei aun si entender_

_- __**[jajá Chico Muy Pronto lo sabrás quien eres pronto aparecerán las lanzas de las traición]**__ - Dijo Lance_

_-Qué Diablos ocurre – dijo issei_

_**-[jajá algún día los entenderás, por cierto tienes visitas]**__ – dijo Dribion_

_-¿Que Cual? – dijo issei buscando_

_-H-hola tu eres issei hyodo – dijo una chica_

_-sí, Que Quieres, Veo que no eres de esta escuela – dijo Issei en un tono frio_

_-Por favor ten una C-cita conmigo – dijo la chica_

_-Porque si ni siquiera te conozco además porque quería una cita contigo - Dijo Issei sin darle importancia_

_-S-soy amano Yuma estaba buscándote de hace un tiempo – dijo Yuma_

_**-[Hey Chico ten cuidado esta Tipa es una Caída parece que busca algo]**__ – dijo Lance _

_-¿una caída?, y al menos dime issei o algo que eso de Chico me fastidia – dijo issei irritado _

_**-[jajá bien que te parece socio, por cierto ni siquiera sabes que es una caída] **__– pregunto Lance_

_-no sé qué es eso, además todo lo que me dices es nuevo para mí – dijo Issei como si no le importara_

_**-[Mmm Por ahora Síguele la corriente para ver que planea necesitas saber de este mundo que muy pronto estarás involucrado]**__ – dijo Lance_

_-Maldición tienes razón veré que puedo Hacer – dijo Issei irritado_

_-¿I-issei esta hay? – dijo Yuma_

_-Ah.. Si perdón estaba Solo pensando que te parece este Sábado estoy Libre – dijo Issei si darle importancia alguna_

_-S-si me parece bien Estoy muy feliz gracias – dijo Yuma_

_-Bueno Nos vemos Tengo más clases y Llega temprano Odio esperar- dijo Issei_

_-Si Claro – Dijo Yuma Despidiéndose con una sonrisa aterradora_

"_**-Este bastardo callo no sabes ni lo que soy pensó Yuma-"**_

_**-**__Si claro Chica no sabes ni lo que te viene – Dijo Issei con una sonrisa aterradora_

_**[jajá Socio eres Despiadado Me gusta Tu actitud pero ten Cuidado aun no sabes que trama] –**__ Dijo Lance_

_-Si esperemos al sábado –Dijo Issei_

_En cierto edificio._

_-Parece que ya están actuando los caídos –Dijo una pelirroja mirando por la ventada_

_-Sí y además ese chico no es normal a simple vista – Dijo una pelinegra_

_-Koneko Observa a ese chico –Dijo la pelirroja_

_-Como usted ordene kaicho –Dijo La peliblanca _

_En cierto puente estaba el Pelirojo pensado que hacer con esa caída pero el noto algo raro._

_-Quien esta hay – Dijo Issei molesto_

_-Veo que me descubriste –Dijo la Loli_

_-Si y además quien te envió –Dijo Issei_

_**-[Socio ahora esta es un Demonio no sé qué querrá pero solo te está vigilando]**__ – Dijo lance_

_-Maldición más problemas que quieres? –Dijo Issei_

_-Mi ama me mando a vigilar –Dijo Koneko con una expresión neutra _

_-ya veo pues dile a tu ama que no me vigile o si no iré personalmente y la matare – Dijo Issei expulsando su aura intimidando a la Loli_

_-E-está bien me retiro por ahora –Dijo Koneko_

_-bien espero que lo hayas entendido –Dijo Issei_

_**-[Socio eres Despiadado Que anfitrión más loco que tengo]**__ – Dijo lance_

_-Solo espera Lance esta apenas comienza –Dijo Issei_

_**-[jajá espero ver eso]**__ – Dijo lance _

_En cierta parte de la ciudad._

_-Maestro Pronto nos encontraremos – Dijo la voz de una chica_

* * *

><p>Bueno aca esta El Capitulo.<p>

Bueno esta Vez Issei Sera El... Upss mas adelante Sabras

Pornto apareceran las Lanzas de Traicion

Que pasara con issei y Yuma que planea

El emperador Negro Lance 3

Bueno eso es Todo espero Su apoyo y Su Decision Respecto a los Fics Bueno saludo a todos!

Se Despide KD


	2. ¿Es Amor? Y Primera Lanza

_**Bueno aca les dejo el 2 cap**_

_**Para aclarar Las actualizaciones de los 2 Fics Seran los jueves Sin mas tardar**_

**_bueno espero que lo disfruten Si mas le dejo el capitulo_**

**_Sin mas demorar les dejo el Fics_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>¿Es Amor? Y Primera Lanza<strong>_

Ya Los días pasaron rápido que ya era sábado el día de la cita Con Yuma.

-¿Hey Lance Como luzco Mejor? – Dijo issei

**-[Socio le pide Concejo a un Dragón Enserio?] **– dijo Lance en un tono burlón

-Cállate, solo ayúdame – Dijo issei enojado

**-[Como Digas jajá]** – dijo Lance aguantándose la risa

-bien estoy Listo – dijo Issei mirándose al espejo

**-[Te ves Chulo Socio jajá]** – dijo Lance en tono burlón

-por qué no te callas no tienes cosas más importante que estar jodiendome - dijo Issei Furioso

**-[Socio cálmate, Bueno me iré a dormir avisas si necesitas algo]** – dijo Lance

-Issei No es que ibas a salir Hoy – Dijo Karen Gritando desde la sala

-Sí, Mama Me Voy Llegare tarde – dijo issei cerrando la puerta

-Ten Cuidado Cariño – dijo Karen

Punto de encuentro Con Yuma

"**-Que se cree ese Humano asiéndome esperar y eso que dijo que odiaba esperar Pensó Yuma-"**

-Los Siento Tuve unos inconvenientes pero llegue – dijo Issei sacando del pensamiento a Yuma

-Ah no te preocupes apenas llegue – dijo Yuma con una sonrisa encantadora

-Bien, Vamos A Divertirnos – dijo Issei cogiendo de la mano a Yuma

"**-Quien Rayos se cree Agarrándome de la mano este Sucio humano Pensó Yuma-"**

-Sí, Vamos – dijo Yuma sonrojada Siguiéndole El juego a Issei

Primero Fueron a un árcade Donde se divertían jugando juego de toda clase issei le regalo un peluche en forma de Oso.

-Mira te quiero Regalar esta Cadena– dijo Issei sin mirar a Yuma

-Ah Gracias – dijo Yuma desconcertada ya que es primera vez que le regalan algo

-Puedo? – Le pregunto Issei

-Si Claro – Dijo Yuma

Issei le puso la cadena a Yuma donde estaban inscrito La Y y I.

-Gracias – Dijo Yuma

-No te preocupes, Bien Sigamos– Dijo Issei con una Sonrisa

-Claro –Dijo Yuma

-Vamos Sigamos al centro Comercial – dijo issei agarrando la mano de Yuma

"**-Esta Sensación cálida Que Es pensó Yuma-"**

Fueron a una tienda a probarse todo tipo de ropa tanto Issei como Yuma Y Compraron Algunas prendas de ropa.

Ya el Día Avanzo Rápido Que ya era de noche Estaban agotados por Todas Las Cosas que hicieron en su Cita ellos estaban en una tienda Comprando Bebidas

-Yuma espérame iré a comprar Bebidas– dijo Issei

-Está Bien – dijo

Pero de pronto 2 Tipo se le Acercaron a Yuma.

-Oye Linda veo que estas Sola por que no te Diviertes Con Nosotros – dijo el chico con aspecto de matón

-Si ven con nosotros la Noche es Joven– dijo el otro chico Con una cara Lasciva

-No – dijo Yuma

-Oye Perra Ven con nosotros – dijo el matón tratando de pegarle a Yuma

"**-Demonios Tendré Que Matarlos son Insoportables pensó Yuma-"**

-Oigan Malditos Dejen a mi Novia En Paz - dijo Issei sacando de los pensamiento a Yuma

-issei – susurro Yuma ya que nunca la habían defendido ella siempre se Defendió Sola

-Jajá y tú crees que aremos lo que tú dices nos divertiremos con esta perra – dijo el chico

-Yo soy el novio de ella y respétala si no quieres morir de una manera Dolorosa – dijo Issei Con una Sonrisa Macabra

"**-Porque Mi corazón late Rápido pensó Yuma-"**

-Así – dijo el chico tratando de agarrar a Yuma

-Hey que crees que haces– dijo Issei Dándole Un golpe al Tipo mandándolo al suelo

-Qué Diablos– dijo el matón sacando un cuchillo

-Issei – dijo Yuma Preocupada

-Ponte destre mío Esto acabara Rápido– dijo Issei a balanceándose a los Tipos

El castaño a un velocidad sobrehumana golpeaba a los chicos dejándolo inconsciente de un solo golpe pero el chico que tenía el cuchillo iba a apuñalar a Yuma hasta que

-Yuma ten Cuidado – dijo issei interponiéndose

Issei Paro El Cuchillo Con sus Manos.

-Issei E-estas Bien – dijo Yuma a punto de llorar

Pero Issei le dio una ráfaga de Golpes a el tipo dejándolo inconsciente.

-Issei no te había apuñalado - dijo Yuma sin poder creerlo ya que no había sangre en el piso

-sí, Pero Lo detuve con mi mano – dijo Issei curándose sus herida en su mano

-Issei Gracias – dijo Yuma

-Jajá no te preocupes yo haría cualquier cosa por ti y mucho más – dijo Issei mirando a Yuma

"**-Creo que me he enamorado de el pensó Yuma-"**

-Oye Yuma por cierto Quería darte esto pero ya que esos tipos interrumpiendo – dijo issei sacando algo de su bolsillo

-¿Qué es? - Dijo Yuma

-Cierra los ojos – dijo issei

-Está Bien – Dijo Yuma un poco feliz

Issei le coloco un lindo Anillo Con la Letra Y con unos detalles Hermoso,

-Ya Pude Abrir los ojos – dijo issei

Yuma abrió los ojos.

-Issei es hermoso – dijo Yuma

-Sabía que te gustaría Bueno por eso Tengo el mío – dijo Issei Con un Anillo Similar pero Con la letra I

-Gracias – dijo Yuma abrasando a issei

-Yuma – dijo issei un poco sonrojado

-Issei ya estoy Cansada Quiero Ir a casa ya – dijo Yuma un poco triste

-Yo te llevo – dijo issei

-Pero- dijo Yuma

-Yo te llevo casa Necesito Saber Si llegas Bien– dijo Issei

-Está bien, Vamos – dijo Yuma

**Ya habían llegado a la casa de Yuma**

-¿Dónde es? – pregunto issei

-en esa casa – dijo Yuma Señalando una Inglesia

-Vives en una Inglesia – dijo Issei

-Sí, Espera Si Mis padres te ven te pueden matar – dijo Yuma mintiéndole

-Bien, y eso que son religión me querrán matar por estar con su hija pero antes de irme…– dijo Issei Dándole Un Beso A Yuma

-Q-que Esta Asiendo – Dijo Yuma Sonrojada

-Dándole un besó A mi novia o es que no lo puedo hacer– dijo Issei con una mirada de perrito regañado

-N-no Hablaba de eso pero ya vete mis padres te puede ver– dijo Yuma ya que había Sentido 3 Presencias que la estaban observando

-Bien Me iré Nos vemos Mañana – dijo issei alegre alejándose del lugar

-Vaya mira jugando a la novia Patética – dijo una voz desconocida

-cállate eso no te incumbe – dijo Yuma en un tono indiferente

-Ya deja de actuar Reinare-sama Porque un no lo has matado – dijo la voz de una chica

-Y bien por qué no ha muerto Reinare – dijo otra voz

-Ya salgan, y no lo iba a matar – dijo Reynare

-Se revelaron 3 personas Que eras Mitelt Era una niña rubia con 2 coletas y un traje de lolita gótica, Donnasiege era un hombre mayor usaba un sombrero que no dejaba ver casi su rostro, Kalawarner era una mujer alta con grandes pechos con el pelo largo de color azul marino que tapaba unos de sus ojos.

-Ya me canse yo mismo lo iré a matar– dijo Donnasiege

-espera – dijo Reynare tratando de detener al Donnasiege

-Reynare-sama es necesario hacer esto - dijo Mitelt

-Reynare Pareces no me digas que….– dijo Kalawarner

-Cállate – dijo Reynare

-jajá sosténgala un momento iré a acabar con ese Muchacho patético– dijo Donnasiege aleándose en busca de issei

-Espera No lo agás – dijo Reynare

-Reynare-sama Quédese acá- dijo Mitelt sosteniendo a Reynare

-Sí, Reynare Ese chico no puede traer problemas en el futuro- dijo Kalawarner

-Suéltenme – dijo Reynare soltándose de su agarre

-Espere Reynare-sama – dijo Mitelt

-maldición tras ella – dijo Kalawarner

**En Cierto Parque donde estaba issei **

**-[Hey Socio parases que tienes Visitas]** – dijo Lance

-¿Quién eres? Sal de inmediato – dijo issei con un tono frio

-oh Chico parece que me pudiste Detectar – dijo Donnasiege

-¿Qué busca? – dijo issei sin mirar al Caído

-A ti Maldito– dijo Donnasiege

-¿Por qué motivo? – dijo issei

-por órdenes de Reynare – dijo Donnasiege

-¿Reynare? – dijo issei tratando de saber quién era Reynare

-Oh veo que ella no te dijo pues ella es tu Novia Amano Yuma– dijo Donnasiege con una sonrisa

-Es mentira Yuma se fue a su casa ahorita – dijo Issei apretando los puños

-Has sido engañado por qué ya que ella llego no le pregunta Tu mismo– dijo Donnasiege ya que Reynare había llegado donde estabas los dos

-Issei – dijo Reynare mirando a issei triste

-Eso es cierto REYNARE – dijo Issei furioso

-Donnasiege que le dijiste Maldito – dijo Reynare Mirando con rabia al caído

-Solo lo pura verdad jajá – dijo Donnasiege con un tono burlón

-Solo Dime la verdad Yu.. No Digo Reynare – dijo Issei aguantándose las lágrimas

-Es verdad todo pero solo era al Principio pero antes darme de cuanta ya me había Ena… no pudo terminar Reynare porque una poderosa aura se salió de control

Algo se rompió dentro del castaño

***CRACK***

Rompiendo Issei ahora estaba emanando un aura roja pero a la vez negra.

-Issei – dijo Reynare mirando al castaño

-¿Q-que es este poder acaso es de ese mocoso? – dijo Donnasiege impresionado

-Reynare-sama que es este poder – dijo Mitelt llegando donde estaba Reynare

-Oye estas de broma que poder aterrador- dijo Kalawarner acercase a Reynare

El Pelirojo en su brazo le salió vario símbolos extraño pero lo que más se podía ver era la lanza diminuta que tenía en su mano.

_**En la residencia Hyodo**_

-Este Poder No pude ser – dijo Zed sintiendo esta enorme presión

-Se salió de control – dijo Karen sorprendido

-Vayamos no sé si el sello funcione esta vez– dijo Zed mirando a Karen

-lo sé pero hay que intentarlo – dijo Karen dedicándole una sonrisa a Zed

-está bien – Dijo Zed

-Andando no podemos perder Tiempo – Dijo Karen

-Si lo sé – Dijo Zed desapareciendo Junto a Karen en un Circulo

_**En El inframundo**_

-este poder aun lo recuerdo – dijo un pelirojo mirando por su ventana

-Amo podemos el plan en marcha para darle caza a esa existencia – dijo una peliblanca

-No un no aun no es una amenaza para nosotros – dijo el pelirojo serio

-ok Como ordene – dijo la Maid saliendo de la habitación

-parece que muy pronto será más ruidoso que de costumbre – Dijo el Pelirojo

_**En El Cielo**_

-parece que está volviendo – dijo un rubio preocupado

-Hermano parece que el día llego verdad – dijo una rubia hermosa

-me temo que si pero aún es muy pronto hay que verlo crecer– dijo el rubio en un tono serio

-lo sé qué no lo quiere hacer pero es necesario cierto – dijo la rubia

-El plan aún no se ejecutara – dijo el rubio

-bueno – dijo la rubia saliendo de la habitación

-Quiero ver como creses Si bien o para mal – Dijo el Rubio

_**De regreso mundo Humano**_

Issei estaba emanando un aura Roja y Negra Con muchos Rayos sus alrededores se Volvía Polvo

-¿Q-qué es Este Poder Es absolutamente Ridículo yo nunca Perderé? – Dijo el caído asustado

-I-issei Detente– dijo Reynare mirando al castaño con miedo

**-[No lo are]** – Dijo Issei Con Furia

-P-por favor – Dijo Reynare con lagrimas

**-[Sera mejor que te vayas antes de que los pueda matar]** – Dijo el Pelirojo

-Vayámonos Reynare-sama Él tiene razón es muy peligroso estar aquí podríamos morir– dijo Mitelt

-Si Vámonos Podríamos acabar muertas – dijo Kalawarner alejándose con Reynare y Mitelt

-P-pero y issei – dijo Reynare tratando de ir a donde Chico

-Nos ves lo que dijo además su poder es inestable– dijo Kalawarner

-Si vayámonos – Dijo Mitelt Y Fuera del alcance del poder de issei

**-[Ya veo Lance a esto Te Refieres]** –solo se escuchaba la voz tenebrosa de Issei

**-[Jja veo que lo entendiste]** – Dijo lance

-Maldición, mejor me voy – dijo Donnasiege se iba alejando hasta que

Issei apareció en frente del caído

-Q-que Demonios – Dijo Donnasiege Sin poder reaccionar

**-[Veo que morirás Caído]** – Dijo Issei

Issei le mando una oleada de energía que salía de su brazo que desintegro al caído sin dejar rastro Pero en eso habían llegado sus padres.

-Maldición su poder está muy fuera de control pero siento algo extraño en el– Dijo Zed mirando al castaño o eso pensaban

-no lo se pero Hay que actuar rápido – dijo Karen Poniendo en marcha los sellos

Pero muchos portales se abrieron revelando a muchos Seres Raros aparecieron.

-**Hay esta la amenaza Acábenlo** – dijo uno que era un humano

-**Chicos Mátenlo sin dejar rastro de el** – dijo un tipo

-Maldición ya actuaron Ellos – dijo Zed mirando la oleada de bestias y entre otras Cosas

-Así parece – dijo Karen mirando a la oleada de ángeles

-hay que protegerlo tu prepara el sello yo ganare tiempo – dijo Zed yéndose a la oleada

-Bien pero ten Cuidado – dijo kart preparando el sello

**-[jajá que es este poder Lance]** –Dijo Issei

**-[es parte de tu legado]** –Dijo lance

Pero en eso apareció Una Mujer

-Veo que despertaste más o menos – Dijo la chica

**-[Quien eres]** – Dijo Issei

-Soy una de Tus Lanza Soy Riven Kter, Maestro estoy para Servirle Con las otras 6 lanzas que faltan – Dijo Riven

Riven eres una Mujer de grandes Pechos Pelo Blanco colores Ojos Verdes llevaba una vestimenta de guerra y llevaba una espada Rota en su espalda una capa con una espada alrededor de ella había unas lanzas para ser exacto 7.

**-[eso es cierto]** – Dijo Issei

**-[Si socio es una de ellas]** – Dijo lance

-Cuanto tiempo lance – Dijo Riven

**-[Veo que puedes oírlo]** –Dijo Issei

**-[Si Cuanto tiempo, si ellos puede verme y oírme Socio**]- Dijo lance

-Si por ahora le explicare lo que pasa Maestro –Dijo Riven

**-[Bien te creo]** –Dijo Issei

-hijo veo que puede Controlar tu poder –Dijo Karen Acercándose

**-[Mama que haces aquí]** – Dijo Issei

-Vengo a sellar tu poder –Dijo Karen

**-[por que si lo controlo]** – Dijo Issei

-Maestro tu madre tiene razón tu poder es inestable –Dijo Riven

**-[Si Socio aun no lo puedes Controlar]** – Dijo Lance

**-[agg está bien]** –Dijo Issei

-también te sellare y te mandare con ella lejos de aquí –Dijo Karen

**-[por que mama]** –Dijo Issei tratando de salir pero no pudo

-Se Fuerte Issei –Dijo Karen con lagrimas

**-[Por que hablas así]** – dijo Issei triste

Pero Riven lo noqueo.

-Es mejor así agá lo suyo señora –Dijo Riven

-Gracias Riven Cierto Cuida de el –Dijo Karen

-Si Lo haré con mi vida –Dijo Riven

Con Zed

Zed dijo Ven a mi **[Slayer Shadow]**

Ren invoco una espada negra con bordes rojos emanaba un aura de Relámpagos.

Ren se balanceo contra las bestias Despedazando la mayoría de ellos

-¿Quién eres? No te interpongas debemos Eliminarlo es una amenaza – dijo el Tipo

-Si es necesario Moriré Por el bien de mi hijo– dijo Zed decidido

-Bien cumpliré Tu estúpido Deseo– dijo Tipo

-Estoy Preparado – Dijo Zed

**-[Sword Lance Sun] – **dijo el tipo Invocando su lanza

Era un espada roja pero su aura era de fuego todo lo que tocaba se desintegrada era con el sol su calor que radiaba era impresionante.

-Ven Maldito – dijo el demonio

Zed se abalanceo chocando la espada con la Espada del demonio solo se veía la chispa de los métale chocando.

-eres muy bueno ¿Cómo te llamas? – dijo el Zed

-Ja gracias Me llamo Zed ¿y tú? – dijo Zed jadeando del cansancio

-Yo soy Wall Uno de los Generales de la brigada de La Luna Caída– dijo el Tipo

Wall era un tipo Con una armadura Roja tenía una Luna en su capa unos musculo muy formados y su pelo era rojo y sus ojos negros.

Por otra parte Riven estaba desintegrando a las bestias con mucha facilidad mientras la madre de Issei completaba el sello.

-¿Q-que es ese Poder? – Dijo El tipo

-hay que retirarnos – dijo otro Tipo

-No hasta Cumplir la misión es por el futuro de la Brigada de la Luna Caída– dijo el Tipo observando a Issei

-Oigan Veo una persona atrás de el será que esa persona está provocando todo esto – dijo el Tipo señalando a Kart que estaba tratando de sellar el poder a issei.

-No lo sé pero ahí que matar a esa Bestia antes de que sea tarde - dijo el Tipo

El Tipo invoco **[Devil Bow]**

Una flecha Negra Apareció en el arco del Tipo y la lanzo donde estaba issei pero Issei había desaparecido Junto a Riven

-¿Q-que Donde Esta? – dijo el Tipo

-Al fin Complete el sello a tiempo – dijo Karen

**-"Cuídalo Riven Pensó Karen"-**

Los que ella no sabía es que esa flecha negra le impacto desintegrándola Sin Dejar Rastro Alguno.

-Ughh parece que los deje en manos Segura – dijo Karen Desapareciendo

Issei Había desaparecido porque Karen lo había mandado a otro.

-No, Cariño – Dijo Zed Llorando

-Eras Muy Bueno pero todo tiene Su fin – dijo Wall cortando a Zed

-Ughh Maldición – Dijo Zed que poco a poco estaba Desintegrándose por el efecto de la espada

-Fue Una Pena Tenias Potencial te hubiera sido bueno que vinieras de nuestro lado– dijo Wall

-N-nunca Yo tengo mi Orgullo– dijo Zed ya que había Vuelto Cenizas

-Bueno es una gran pérdida que fueras muerto pero no importa ya vámonos de aquí el objetivo se fue – Dijo Wall

Así Todas las bestias desaparecieron solo el parque destruido.

Mientras Tanto En Lugar Remoto Issei Comenzó A Despertar Pero en su cuerpo había unas extrañas escrituras en forma de Lanza ese era el sello que le puso kart.

-mmm ¿Dónde estoy? – Dijo issei

-oh Veo que despertaste – Dijo Extraño

-Maestro ya despertaste – dijo Riven

-Si pero Donde estoy y Mi mama – Dijo Issei

-Ella.. – dijo Riven

-Que pasa y además quien es el –Dijo Issei

-Pues veras – Dijo Riven

- Que pasa Riven Dime – Dijo Issei alarmado por que no reconocía l lugar

**-[Cálmate Socio Estamos en un lugar Seguro Gracias a tu madre y padre Pero Antes Tenemos Que Hablar]** – Dijo Lance

-Hey Lance Habla Con el Tienes Que Decirle Todo – Dijo El Desconocido

-¿Quién Eres? Y Por qué tengo que hablar contigo ahora – dijo Issei alterado

-Cálmate te Dejare Con lance para que te diga todo – Dijo Riven yéndose del lugar

**-[Es Sobre Tus Padre Que Murieron Por unos tipos de la Brigada De La luna caída que ni yo mismo nunca había visto]** Dijo Lance Dejando Impactado a Issei

-N-no puede Ser – dijo issei Llorando

**-[Lo que paso fue que….**

* * *

><p>Que tal les parecio<p>

Ya aparecio unas de las 7 Lanzas

Que opinan de Riven?

Aun issei no ha Dominado todo su poder

Bueno eso es todo

Se Despide KD


	3. Triste Realidad y Entrenamiento

**Bueno aca ya terminado el cap 3 xD**

**He estado jugando mucho estos Ultimos dias jeje**

**Comenzamos con un cap diferente a los otros**

**ya esta por revelarse el linaje de issei pero aun le falta mucho**

**Bueno sin mas le dejo el capitulo**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Triste Realidad y Entrenamiento<strong>_

_**-[Socio tus padres Fueron Asesinado Por La Brigada de la luna caída]**__ – Dijo lance_

_-P-porque Ellos –Dijo Issei con lágrimas_

_**-[ellos está detrás de ti pero ellos lograron salvarte enviándote acá]**__ – Dijo Lance_

_-Y Dónde estamos? – Dijo Issei Recuperándose y poco_

_**-[Estamos en El palacio La Lanza]**__ – Dijo Lance_

_-No será que… no Pudo terminar el Pelirrojo por que_

_-Si esto es tu legado dejado por tu padre – Dijo El Hombre a recostado en la puerta_

_-Y quien eres tú – Dijo Issei_

_-pues vera Soy unas de tu lanza Sin Lee – Dijo Sin presentándose_

_Sin Lee era un tipo alto bestia una armadura China antigua en su cabeza llevaba un yelmo Ancestral Chino En Sus Caderas Llevaba 2 espadas Doradas Sus Ojos era como los de un lobo y Su Pelo era Gris._

_-porque estoy acá –Dijo Issei_

_-Pues maestro Yo te entrenare Para sacar todo tu potencial porque Esa brigada de la luna caída Vendrá por ti y además las otras lanzas tienes que buscar –Dijo Sin_

_-Por qué me buscan a mí –Dijo Issei_

_-tu posse el título que unas ves tu padre porto el Black Master –Dijo Sin_

_-¿Black Master? – Dijo Issei Sin entender_

_-Si Black master Un genio y Soberbio y poderoso líder de Todo el mundo También Reconocido Como El Maestro de Sombras – Dijo sin explicándole a Issei _

_-Tu Me Entrañaras –Dijo Issei_

_-Si yo sacare Todo Tu Potencial Pero antes Necesitas La Espada Dejada por tu padre la __**"Stone Fall of Dark Fairy" –**__ Dijo Sin_

_-Y como ago. para empuñarla si no entiendo nada de lo que me dices –Dijo Issei_

_-pronto lo entenderás primero tienes que aprender las 8 Formas Básica de las Espada –Dijo Sin_

_-8 Y Cuáles Son? – Dijo Issei_

_-Si preguntas –Dijo Sin_

_-Pues si no se mucho del tema –Dijo Issei_

_-Bien pues las ocho formas básicas Son_

_-Court_

_-Instincts_

_-impulse_

_-Shadow_

_-Step_

_-Speed_

_-Highlights_

_-Sound_

_-Esta Son las 8 Formas Básica –Dijo Sin_

_-Whoo Son muchas –Dijo Issei Sorprendido_

_-Antes de Comenzar Primero Recuperate –Dijo Sin Retirándose_

_-Está Bien –Dijo Issei_

_Así transcurrió ese día._

_-Maestro Despierte – Dijo Riven _

_-¿Q-qué horas es? –Dijo Issei Semi Levantado_

_-es hora de que entrene – Dijo Riven_

_-Ahh cierto –Dijo Issei ya despierto_

_-Maestro usted si es olvidadizo – Dijo Riven_

_-Si donde está Sin Lee – Dijo Issei ya cambiado a una velocidad increíble_

_-Está en la sala de enteramiento si quieres te llevo allá – Dijo Riven_

_-Si llevaba me ahorrarías una perdida por que no sé dónde queda la sala de entrenamiento –Dijo Issei_

_-jajá más tarde le doy un Tour por su castillo – Dijo Riven con una Sonrisa_

_Ya habían llegado a la sala de entrenamiento junto a Riven._

_-Acá te lo dejo Sin – Dijo Riven Retirándose_

_-Bien Maestro Comencemos –Dijo Sin_

_-Que vamos a aprender Primero – pregunto Issei_

_-primero aprenderemos lo Básico Como empuñar tu espada – Dijo Sin_

_-Pero si no tengo espada – Dijo Issei_

_-Sabes maestro a veces me cabreas de tantas preguntas y además toma esta espada mientras yo te entreno – Dijo sin_

_-y bien ahora tengo la espada que ago. –Dijo Issei_

"_**-Maldición si no fuera mi maestro lo fuera Cortado Pensó Sin-"**_

_-bien primero haz cortes verticales y horizontales – Dijo Sin_

_El pelirrojo estuvo haciendo cortes verticales Durante un rato hasta que noto un cambio de la hoja salían pequeños cortes negro._

_-Bien parece que ha avanzado ahora dominaras el Court Mira Fijamente como lo ago. – Dijo Sin_

_De pronto si tomo su postura como si fuera desvainar su espada sus objetivos eran 4 muñecos de entrenamiento._

_-Bien maestro miren bien- Dijo Sin_

_-Está bien –Dijo Issei_

_De pronto sin desapareció a una velocidad increíble que ya estaba del otro la envainando su espada._

_-Whoo que veloz – Dijo Issei_

_-mira ahora los muñecos – Dijo Sin_

_Los muñecos fueron cortados uno tras otro cayendo lentamente en pedazos._

_-vez ahora hágalo usted maestro –Dijo Sin_

_-está bien lo intentare – Dijo Issei poniéndose en la misma pose de Sin anteriormente._

_Pero su postura era diferente su aura de la espada que emanaba era negra._

_-Que pasa – Dijo Sin sorprendido_

_De pronto Issei desapareció de la Vista de sin lee._

_-que tal Sin – Dijo Issei_

_-S-sorprendente Solo Con verla ya la ha aprendido – Dijo Sin atónito por lo que acaba de ver_

_Algo extraño le ocurrió a los muñecos fuero cortado de una manera salvaje que incluso el suelo fue cortado y las pares también sufrieron daños._

_-Demonio que poder maestro si sique así Pronto Dominara las Artes Black master – Dijo sin_

_-Enserio – Dijo Issei alegre_

_-si sus habilidades Son de la elite y tu linaje ayuda mucho – dijo son_

_-genial seguiré intentando – dijo Issei_

_-está bien iré a ver cómo van las cosas con esa brigada – dijo sin_

_-está bien – dijo Issei_

_Pasaron uno horas e Issei seguía entrenando._

_-maestro vine a que ya tomes y descanso – Dijo Riven_

_Pero el cuarto de entrenamiento está destrozado por completo._

_-Q-que paso aquí – decía Riven Sorprendida_

_Lo que vio Riven fue a un Issei con una gran intención de matar en toda la sala que incluso a su alrededor se quebraba._

_Riven Salió Corriendo rápidamente en Busca de Sin._

_-Sin hay problemas El Maestro esta – Dijo Riven alarmada_

_-No me digas que… - Dijo Sin_

_-Así parece – Dijo Sin_

_Los 2 fueron rápidamente a donde está el pelirrojo._

_lo que vieron fue a un Issei meditando en la sala de entrenamiento_

_-no puede ser – dijo Sin Sorprendido_

_-Que pasa – dijo Riven nerviosa _

_-Parece que el Aprendió Todas las artes de Black Master ahora está en la etapa de Meditación – Dijo sin _

_-No está de broma conmigo eso no es posible dominar esa arte en un dia – dijo Riven Sorprendida_

_-Pues míralo ya está en meditación – Dijo Sin_

_-hay que espera que despierte – Dijo Riven_

_-también es una posibilidad pero el ya domino todo eso – dijo Sin_

_-esperamos a ver qué pasa – Dijo Riven_

_-por ahora dejemos descansar en su entrenamiento – dijo sin_

_**Mundo humano**_

_-No puede ser parece que ese Chico Desapareció –decía el líder de los caídos _

_-Que pasa Azazel-sama? – Dijo una Reynare entrando_

_-Nada solo que con el Chico que tuviste una cita y querías aparentemente matarlo ha desaparecido –Dijo Azazel_

_-Que no pude ser – Dijo Reynare Sorprendida_

_-Si y además parece que Fueron Ellos –Dijo Azazel_

_-No será.. – Dijo Reynare_

_-Si Fueron ellos La brigada de la luna caída de verdad son seres que temer –Dijo Azazel Serio_

_-Y que quiere que ágamos – Pregunto Reynare_

_-No va actuar nadie Ese grupo hay que temerle además me he enterado de ese Chico –Dijo Azazel_

_-Si a chico se refiere me imagino que es Issei – Dijo Reynare_

_-Si Descubrí algo en su Linaje – Dijo Azazel_

_-Es un Humano –Dijo Reynare_

_-No Su Linaje es más que eso el Es Un Black Master –Dijo Azazel_

_-Un Black Master? – Dijo sin entender Reynare_

_-Si eso básicamente Seria El Dueño Absoluto del mundo – Dijo Azazel_

_-Como así a que se refiere – Dijo una Reynare aun sin entender_

_-bueno mira suponiendo que los cuatro mauo fueran uno junto a dios el seria el que los manda a ellos –Dijo Azazel_

_-N-no puede ser – Dijo Reynare Sin creerlo_

_-Así que básicamente por eso es que Eso tipos quieren matarlos estando inexperto aun – Dijo Azazel_

_-Por eso Kokabiel-Sama me mando a matarlo – Dijo Reynare ya entendiendo todo_

_-Si él tiene miedo de que él Sea el Proximo Black Master –Dijo Azazel_

_-Usted No tiene Miedo de que él sea una amenaza para el Mundo –Dijo Reynare_

_-para ser una chica que se enamoró de el hablas mal de el – Dijo Azazel en un tono burlo_

_-cállate! – Dijo una Reynare Sonrojada_

_-Pues vera ese Chico ahora mismo lo están Entrenando para bien – Dijo Azazel_

_-por qué sabes eso – Pregunto la caída_

_-Sabes las 7 Lanzas de traición – Dijo Azazel_

_-Si ellos Son los que guía al Dominador del mundo a un nuevo Futuro –Dijo Reynare_

_-Ahora ellos Mismo se están Reuniendo para Ese Muchacho –Dijo Azazel_

_-Enserio? –Dijo la caída_

_-Si y además Convoca a todos hay que decirles esta Información aunque también ellos ya deben saberla – Dijo Azazel_

_-Bueno Como usted ordene –Dijo Reynare _

_-Bueno chico que aras – Dijo Azazel Mirando por su ventana_

_**Palacio De la Lanza**_

_Issei se encontraba meditando En la sala de entrenamiento expulsando un aura aterradora y negra._

_-Parece que ya Termine esta Etapa – Dijo Issei saliendo Del Estado de Meditación_

_-Maestro ahora pasemos al Segundo Entrenamiento – Dijo Sin_

_-Oh Sin eres tu Sigamos – Dijo Issei_

_-Bien Primero Vamos por tu espada para que puedas Controlarla – Dijo Sin_

_-Está bien y Como lo ago. – Dijo Issei_

_-Bien Solo llámala – Dijo Sin_

_-Está bien – Dijo el Pelirojo_

_Issei suspiro un momento la sala se quedó completamente en Silencio Hasta que.._

_Ven a mi espada_

_Una hada Oscura Vendrá_

_Tu eres caerás en la oscuridad_

_Ven __**"Stone Fall Of the Dark Fairy"**_

_Una poderosa Ventisca azoto la sala Dejando una espada Enterrada en el Suelo._

_-Esta es? – pregunto el castaño_

_-Si esa es la espada de Black Master –Dijo Sin_

_Issei empuño su espada Emanando un aura Sorprendente._

_-bien ahora aprenderá su técnicas – Dijo Sin_

_-y cuales son – dijo el pelirrojo_

_-Son tres:_

_-Dark Wing_

_-Dark Fairy_

_-Dark Wind_

_-esas Son Sus Auténticas técnicas de esa espada – Dijo Sin_

_-Y como lo aprendo – Pregunto el pelirrojo_

_-primero que todo Dark Wing solo Combinando todas las 8 Artes Básicas – Dijo Sin_

_-ósea que tengo uqe poner en practica todo lo que aprendí hoy – Dijo Issei_

_-si la más formas más sencilla seria así – Dijo Sin_

_-bien intentare – Dijo Issei_

_-primero Concéntrate y relájate – Dijo Sin_

_Issei estaba Concentrado Su aura era calmada pero Salvaje Ejercía un Presión Poderosa._

_-Bueno maestro ahora libere Todo Su poder –Dijo Sin_

_Una increíble intención de matar formada por una alas negras Salieron de la espalda de Issei pero no eran alas era como un manto negra donde implementaba las ocho artes básicas._

_-Te falto apenas pusiste 6 artes Sigue intentando – Dijo Sin_

_-Esta bien –Dijo Issei volviéndose a concentrar_

_Pero volvió a fallar._

_-Maestro esta Técnica no es fácil tienes que Dominarla Si quiere Ser Fuerte – Dijo Sin_

_-Lo se – Dijo Issei Intentándolo de nuevo_

_Caía una Y otra vez no importaba si le tomaba todo el día pero el la iba aprender en un día_

_-Maestro Descanse – Dijo sin preocupado_

_-Aun no Sin tengo que hacerlo – Dijo Issei_

_Issei se paró enfrente totalmente Concentrado Pero esta Vez Su aura era más fuerte que las otras veces._

_**[Dark Wing]**_

_Esta vez Un gran mando Negro cubrió a Issei revelando solo Sus ojos Brillantes con la tremenda Intención de matar Con una Ráfaga de poderosos Ocho Golpes._

_-L-lo Hizo – Dijo Sin Sorprendido_

_-L-lo hice – Dijo Issei antes de caer desmayado_

_-Maestro Resista – Dijo Sin_

_Al día Siguiente._

_Ya han pasado 3 días desde que Issei colapso._

_-Ahhh Que sueño tan largo – Dijo Issei con un gran bostezo _

_-Bueno días maestro – Dijo Riven acostada al lado del Pelirrojo_

_-R-Riven que haces en mi cama –Dijo Issei sonrojado_

_-P-pues veras me enteres que colápsate Yo vine a cuidarte durante esto 3 días – Dijo Riven avergonzada_

_-D-dijiste 3 días –Dijo Issei Sorprendido_

_-Si Has Dormido durante 3 días – Dijo Riven_

_-Ten que seguir con el entrenamiento –Dijo Issei levantándose_

_-Pero primero iremos a comer para que recuperes Fuerzas –Dijo Riven_

_-Si tienes Razón – Dijo Issei_

_Todos los 3 estaban Reunido en la mesa Desayunando y hablando donde se podrían encontrar las otras lanzas y otras cosas._

_Bueno Sin vayamos a entrenar – Dijo Issei_

_-Está bien pero no se sobre esfuerce –Dijo Sin_

_-Si maestro tenga cuidado –Dijo Riven_

_-Si esta vez no me sobre esforzare de mas –Dijo Issei_

_En la sala de entrenamiento._

_Bueno maestro solo le falta 2 forma para que domines la espada en su totalidad – Dijo Sin_

_-Si me faltan La Dark Fairy y La Dark Wind –Dijo Issei_

_-bueno la Dark Fairy seria implementar 3 tipos de Artes Serian Step, Impulse y Speed – Dijo Sin_

_-Dame una idea exalta – Dijo Issei_

_-Bueno básicamente seria empuñar la espada asía el frente y crear un poderoso Muro que atraviesa todo – Dijo Sin_

_-Bueno veré que puedo hacer –Dijo Issei_

_Pronto Issei se posiciono con su espada empuñada hace el frente._

_-Si así serial la posición –Dijo Sin_

_Pronto una poderoso aura negra aprecio de la punta de la espada corriendo en forma circular creando una gran barrera que todo lo que tocaba se destruía._

_-Si esa es La Dark Fairy – Dijo Sin_

_-Fuiii parece que he dominado ya 2 falta la última –Dijo Issei_

_-Bueno tu progreso fue rápido pero maestro me han informado que mañana abra un reunió de ficciones – Dijo Sin_

_-Bien Sin que parece Si Nos presentamos en esa Reunión – Dijo Isse_

_-Si Solo Dominas la Dark Wind iremos –Dijo Sin_

_-Eres malo Sin pero como lo Consigo – Dijo Issei_

_-pues ya que has dominado tienes que poner en práctica las 2 que aprendiste para crear el Dark Wind – Dijo Sin_

_-y seria cómo? – pregunto Issei_

_-bueno básicamente seria agacharte quedar en una posición media y girar tu espada creando un gran torrente de viento con los ochos artes básicas y la barrera de la Dark Fairy – Dijo Sin_

_-Bien es más sencillo – Dijo Issei_

_-Bien inténtalo –D ijo Sin_

_-Bien lo are –Dijo Issei_

"_**-Mañana Iré A crear un poco de Caos En esa reunión pensó Issei-"**_

_**-[quiero ver eso Socio]**__ – Dijo Lance_

_-Ja lo veras mañana Lance – Dijo issei_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Que tal les parecio :v<strong>_

_**Por el momento issei Tiene un camino Dificil de afrontar con su linaje**_

_**Y El Harem? Pues va en progreso para que caiga enamoradas xD**_

**_Bueno eso es todo se Despide KD_**


End file.
